A Birthday From Hell
by PR.David89
Summary: On 2/29/2012, Tiffany's birthday gets ruined by a meteor threat and the reemergence of 3 old baddies: Divatox, Astronema, and Trakeena. Tiffany and her boyfriend David become the new Power Rangers to save the planet from certain doom. My 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in here except for Tiffany and David. The Crimson Phoenix Ranger was my idea while the Silver Dragon Ranger was inspired by one of my friends.

**Special thanks**: FairyGal11 for the Silver Dragon idea and KerubenSaito for offering me feedback on preliminary drafts. Thanks guys!

**Notes**: Words in italics are the characters' thoughts or speech through telepathy. This was my attempt at making a grittier Power Rangers story. So there will be blood & death. Also, the story's not finished. I'm still writing so keep checking back for updates!

I hope you readers enjoy!

**A Birthday From Hell  
**

**Chapter 1: **

_**Angel Grove High School - Earth, 2/29/2012; 3:28 PM**_

_School can't end fast enough_… Staring up at the clock, Tiffany wondered when she could get the hell out of this place. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… BRRRIIINNNNNNG! Tiffany darted out of her seat and left the classroom.

Dressed in a black crop top and dark blue lowrise jeans, Tiffany is one of the school's most attractive and popular girls. Tiffany is Caucasian with long brunette hair and is quite tall. She stands at a solid 5 ft 7 in. However, she prefers to lead a quiet life and only hangs out with a small group of "regulars", who are people who manage to avoid being labeled in high school. Tiffany is kind and gentle to everyone, which increases her popularity. Although she despises school, Tiffany is the brightest girl in school with the highest grades. She also takes up gymnastics and martial arts for her extracurricular activities.

As she headed to her locker, she noticed a guy watching her from across the hall. She shrugged him off and opened her locker to pack up her books. The guy approached her and grabbed her around the waist.

?: Happy Birthday Tiffany

Tiffany: David, you need to stop sneaking up on me like this.

David: Geez, can't a guy just have a little fun?

Tiffany: David, we've been dating for a while. It gets a little old. So please just stop. But… thanks for the birthday wish.

David and Tiffany have been together for about 2 years. Many of the students wonder why. David is one of the "regulars" of the school. He's a Chinese male who isn't particularly handsome. His grades are average and he isn't very coordinated. However, David is still a black belt in karate and a master in kendo and fencing. Tiffany and David fell in love on first sight after bumping into each other in the chemistry lab and have been together since.

David: Fine, come on baby. We have to celebrate your 16th birthday just right.

Tiffany: You know I'm a leaper, right? This is technically my 4th birthday. Besides, you know I'm not a big fan of parties. Let's just spend the day together. You and me, what do you say?

David: Alright have it your way, but I still want to make your special day a fun one. Trust me, this will be a day you and I will never forget.

As the two left Angel Grove High and set out for David's house to celebrate Tiffany's 16th birthday, neither can hope to predict that David's words would come true.

Elsewhere, a giant flash of light appears in space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Near Mars - Space, 2/29/2012; 3:40 PM**_

The flash of light appeared for only a second. What the flash left behind will haunt the inhabitants of Earth for a lifetime. A gigantic meteor appeared in space. It was almost the size of Earth's moon. The meteor began to fly towards Earth.

_**Temple of the Ninjetti - Phaedos, 2/29/2012; 3:41 PM**_

In a rock temple, a beautiful woman donning an emerald cloak watches the meteor plummeting to Earth from her telescope. The woman is very muscular and is dressed in a naturally revealing outfit. She has brunette hair and she wields a staff. The woman is Dulcea, the Master Warrior of Phaedos who guards the secrets of the Ninjetti. After hearing of Zordon's sacrifice in the battle against the United Alliance of Evil, she placed it upon herself to watch the Earth from afar and to contact Ninjor, her link to Earth, if anything should arise. Upon seeing the meteor, Dulcea tries to contact Ninjor at once.

_**The Temple of Power - Earth, 2/29/2012; 3:43 PM**_

A blue jar sits on top of an altar. Within the blue jar resides Ninjor, a warrior who is guardian of the Ninja powers and creator of the Power Coins. Ninjor is seen sleeping as Dulcea attempts to contact him telepathically. With a loud yell, Ninjor awakens.

Ninjor: What's with all the yelling, Dulcea? Just because I ignored your attempts at flirting with me a while back doesn't mean I don't love you.

_Dulcea: What?!?! It's not even about that. We'll discuss that later. Anyways Ninjor, we have a situation. I promised I'd notify you if the Earth's in any danger. Well, a giant meteor is plummeting to Earth as we speak!_

Ninjor: Well what am I supposed to do about it? There's nothing I can do. I'm not powerful enough to stop that meteor even if I grew and transformed into Battle Mode.

_Dulcea: Are there no planetary Power Rangers there?_

Ninjor: Ever since the battle with the United Alliance of Evil, Earth has been in relative peace. There's been no real need for Power Rangers.

_Dulcea: Well, there were Rangers who were helping to protect a space colony from a powerful Queen named Trakeena. However they're nowhere to be found. Is there any way you can create a new batch of Power Coins and find new Power Rangers?_

Ninjor: Creating Power Coins take time. As of right now, I only have 2 Power Coins here. However, they were forged differently. They were created using the power of two mythical creature spirits rather than regular animal spirits. I don't know if 2 humans would be able to handle the power.

_Dulcea: At this moment, we have no choice. Do you have 2 humans selected yet?_

Ninjor: No… but I'll use the Zordon process for selecting them: 2 teenagers with attitude from Angel Grove High.

_Dulcea: Well, step on it. We have to hurry before the meteor destroys the planet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**David's House, Angel Grove – Earth, 2/29/2012; 4:00 PM**_

Sitting on the couch in the living room, David and Tiffany are wrapped together in a tight embrace as they passionately kiss each other.

David: Tiff, I think we should get engaged.

Tiffany: Are you serious? Don't you think we're a little too young?

David: Look, I'm in love with you Tiffany. Usually high school relationships don't last for more than 2 years because half of them aren't serious or real. With you, I just feel like you're the one. I'm crazy about you and I know you feel the same about me. I don't want to lose you when we graduate next year.

Tiffany: David, you're not going to lose me. I love you more than you'll ever know. I accept. Let's get engaged when we're 18. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

David: Awesome.

David smiles and leans in to passionately kiss Tiffany. Suddenly a bright light appears in the room.

David: What the hell is that?

Tiffany: I have no idea.

David: Stay back. I'll protect you.

???: Do not be alarmed. I am here to seek your aid in saving the planet.

The stranger fully materializes and David and Tiffany couldn't help but stare. Standing in David's living room was a being who from head to toe was wearing blue armor with an N emblem on his chest and a black visor on his helmet. He had a sword strapped to his back and he spoke with a gentle voice.

???: My name is Ninjor. The Earth is in danger and I need your assistance.

Tiffany: Ok, Ninjor… If you're here to ask for our help, what gives you the right to just teleport inside someone's living room? How'd you find us? And why would you need our help? We're both just a couple of high school students. Why don't you ask the military or the police?

Ninjor: Sorry about the intrusion but a giant meteor is plummeting towards Earth as we speak. I located both of you by looking into your high school database. You're David and you're Tiffany. I need your help because you're both teenagers with skills that will be useful and I can sense the good in your heart. The military can't help because the situation involves a giant meteor heading this way and it'll crush Earth if we don't stop it. Now I must ask: will you help me?

David: I'm down. It's not everyday we get a chance to save the Earth.

Tiffany: Fine… If you're in, I'm in.

Ninjor: Excellent. I will now give the two of you powers beyond your wildest imaginations. Have either of you heard of the Power Rangers?

Tiffany and David both nod.

Ninjor: Well now, you both will become Power Rangers yourselves. I'd explain the rules behind being Power Rangers but you two need to get moving to save the planet. Here are your Power Coins. Your powers come from two of the most powerful mythical beings on Earth: the dragon and the phoenix. David, you will be the Silver Ranger. Your power will be that of the Silver Dragon. Tiffany, you shall be the Crimson Ranger. Your power will be that of the Crimson Phoenix. To morph into a Power Ranger, you must say "It's Morphin' Time!" and yell out the name of your respectful beast. You must then call upon the power of your Zords to help stop the meteor from hitting the Earth.

David: What are Zords?

Ninjor: They're giant machines that you can pilot. They are the spirits of the mythical creatures brought to life. They possess great power and will aid in your fight to save the planet. Both your Zords should be able to transform into their own Megazords. Fly your Megazords up and knock back the meteor or try to destroy it. I shall come and aid you.

Tiffany: Alright, it's Morphin' Time! Crimson Phoenix!

David: Silver Dragon!

Where Tiffany and David stood just 20 seconds ago now stands two Power Rangers. Tiffany is now wearing a crimson suit with a crimson helmet with a phoenix head design on top. David is wearing a silver suit with a silver helmet with a dragon head design on top.

David: Wow, I've never felt anything like this before. The power just courses through you.

Tiffany: I know, right? It really makes you feel stronger and more alert. God it works so much better than caffeine.

Ninjor: Alright, Rangers. Let's move out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

_**Downtown Angel Grove – Earth, 2/29/2012; 4:20 PM**_

Ninjor and the Rangers arrive at downtown Angel Grove. Up in the sky, the gigantic meteor can be seen approaching the Earth at a rapid speed. With no time to lose, the Rangers call on their Zords and Ninjor transforms.

Tiffany & David: We need Mythic Zord Power now!

Ninjor: Ninjor Expansion Mode!

A great ball of fire appears in the sky and the Crimson Phoenix Zord materializes out of it. The Crimson Phoenix Zord flies overhead in the sky. At the same time, a trail of silver dust is seen floating in the air over the Great Wall of China. It glows and the Silver Dragon Zord appears. It flies at breakneck speed to arrive in Angel Grove. Meanwhile, Ninjor grows to the size of a Megazord himself.

Tiffany: Holy crap, look at those Zords. They're so majestic.

David: Daaayum! I wonder if these Zords have Wi-Fi.

Ninjor: Alright, enough goofing around. Hop into your Zords and let's fly out to space and stop the meteor.

Tiffany & David: Right!

Ninjor: I believe it's time for me to kick it up a notch. Ninjor Battle Mode, now!

The Rangers leap into their Zords and Ninjor changes into his battle mode. Now Ninjor has a red warrior head with a new emblem on his chest as well as raised shoulder guards.

David: So Ninjor, how do we transform our Zords into their Megazord forms?

Ninjor: There should be a button with a picture of your Zord and an arrow pointing at a humanoid machine. That humanoid machine is the Megazord form. Push the button and voila.

Tiffany: Alright, let's do this!

David and Tiffany press the button and their Zords immediately begin to change into their Megazord forms. The Silver Dragon Megazord has the appearance of a giant silver male samurai. A katana is seen sheathed on the left side of the Silver Dragon Megazord's waist. The Crimson Phoenix Megazord takes the form of a giant crimson female ninja. The Megazord has a mask covering the lower part of its head and several kunai are seen attached to the Megazord's waist. A short sword is seen on the Megazord's back. Tiffany and David start to activate the thrusters. Ninjor kick his heels together and thrusters appear underneath his feet. The Megazords and Ninjor then fly up into space. As they exit the Earth's atmosphere, they get a close-up view of the meteor.

David: Holy crap that thing is huge!

Tiffany: Calm down Dave. We can handle this.

Ninjor: Brace yourselves, Rangers. Our best option is to try to push it away from Earth. If we destroy the meteor, its remains will still fall towards the Earth and cause some damage.

Tiffany: Alright, all 3 of us need to push up against the meteor and set our thrusters to max power.

The Rangers and Ninjor fly up against the meteor and start blasting their thrusters at maximum power. After almost 2 minutes, the Rangers and Ninjor manage to push the meteor back slowly. Within 10 minutes, they managed to push it as far as Jupiter.

Ninjor: I'm starting to run out of power. I haven't done this in a while. Let's make one final push and send it out of this solar system.

David: You got it.

The Megazords and Ninjor give the meteor one last powerful push and it flies off past Pluto.

Tiffany: Alright, let's head back. That's enough excitement for one day.

David: Haha you got that right. That was actually pretty fun.

Ninjor: Yes, yes. It was very fun…. Now please carry me back. I don't think I have the energy to get back. I need to get out of the jar more often.

Tiffany and David start laughing. The Rangers' Megazords carried Ninjor back to the Temple of Power on Earth and then the Rangers powered down to take a rest. After catching their breath, Ninjor sits the 2 Rangers down and fills them in on the Ranger policy.

Ninjor: Alright you 2. There are 3 rules for being Power Rangers. First, never ever use the powers for personal gain. Second, do not use your powers unless you are attacked first or are needed to protect someone. Third, never reveal to anyone that you are a Power Ranger.

Tiffany: That sounds easy enough. We promise to use these powers wisely and to obey your rules, Ninjor. Thanks.

David: Yeah, thanks Ninjor. It was a pleasure to help out.

Ninjor: You're welcome Rangers. And may the Power protect you both. But before I let you go, I want to hand you two your wrist communicators. If there is ever any danger and you're needed, I will contact you with these. You can use these to teleport to and from any destination on Earth. You may even contact each other with these.

Tiffany: So it's kind of like a cell phone?

Ninjor: What's a cell phone?

Tiffany: Never mind.

David: Alright, I don't know about you babe but I'm ready to head home. Let's go. Bye Ninjor.

Tiffany: Bye!

Tiffany walks up to give Ninjor a peck on the cheek and Ninjor blushes. Tiffany and David then teleport back home. Ninjor stares out the temple gate for a small bit.

Ninjor: So far so good. I think I could be a better Zordon than Zordon hahahaha. Well time for a nap. I think it'd be best not to tell Dulcea about that little kiss.

Ninjor shrinks down and enters his jar to take a well-deserved nap.

_**Temple of the Ninjetti – Phaedos, 2/29/2012 4:57 PM**_

Dulcea continues to peer up at her telescope. She smiles as she watches the meteor fall into a nearby black hole.

_Dulcea: The danger is over_

Dulcea suddenly trembles as a horrible feeling washes over her. Dulcea senses a powerful evil brewing in another galaxy that could mean the end of the Universe as she knows it.

Dulcea: What in the world is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_**Mysterious Island – The Lost Galaxy, 2/29/2012 5:00 PM**_

A tall slender figure wearing a long black cloak stands over a giant pot with clear liquid inside and white smoke coming out. The figure pours several powders into the pot before topping it off with a bottle of scorpion poison. The liquid within the pot turns a sickly purple color and green smoke begins to come out of the pot.

???: Excellent, the potion is complete. Now my plan can come to fruition!

The tall figure sticks out her right hand and a long black staff materializes in the figure's hand. A yellow orb with a spider inside it is seen on top of the staff. The figure points her staff at the liquid and begins to fire immensely powerful bolts of green energy into it.

???: Muahahahahahahaha!!! Those Rangers though they destroyed me on Terra Venture. But I, the great Trakeena, still live. I shall revive 2 of the most evil beings from the United Alliance of Evil and have them join me to launch a full scale invasion of Earth. These 2 may have been turned good and betrayed the darkness due to Zordon's energy wave but my potion shall revive their evil halves and bring them to life! Now… rise Divatox and Astronema! The Universe's Queens of Evil shall now unite to destroy and conquer!!!

As Trakeena continued to fire energy into the potion, the potion's surface began to glow. Two glowing orbs shot out of the liquid and hovered in the air. Then two beautiful women materialized out of the two orbs. One of them was Astronema who was clad in a black and silver leather spacesuit with black boots to match. She had purple hair and she wielded a staff with a sharp diamond design on the top. The other was Divatox who was dressed in black leather boots, a leather corset that opened to reveal her bosom and midriff, and a mask that covered her eyes. She had brown hair tied up tight with a streak of purple hair falling behind her over her flowing red cape. Divatox and Astronema glared at the cloaked Trakeena.

Divatox: Who are you?

Astronema: Tell us now before I blast you into smithereens.

Trakeena lowered her hood. Looking at the two Queens of Evil was a beautiful young woman who was dressed in a bug suit with black boots. Sitting on top of the woman's head was a headdress that looked like a bug with purple eyes. Trakeena glared back at them.

Trakeena: I am Trakeena, the rightful ruler of the Universe.

Divatox: What?!?! I'm the Queen of Evil, missy. If anyone's going to rule the Universe, it's going to be me. Got it?

Astronema: Hmmph. You seem to be quite forgetful, Divatox. When Dark Specter was destroyed, I was made Queen of all Evil. I will conquer the Universe and both of you shall serve ME.

Divatox and Astronema began to argue with each other. As Trakeena watched on, an evil grin appeared on her face.

Trakeena: Ladies. Let us work together. Our power will be unrivaled if we join together and we'll be able to conquer the Universe faster. We'll then split it three ways. Do we have a deal?

Trakeena sticks out her hand. Divatox and Astronema glare at each other once before looking at Trakeena. The smile on Trakeena's face was filled with deception and Divatox and Astronema knew not to trust her. However, the idea of conquering the Universe at a faster pace was too good to pass up. Astronema and Divatox placed their hands on Trakeena's and they sealed the pact. Before they pulled their hands away, all 3 women had the same thought run through their mind: "When this is over, I'll destroy you all and take the Universe for myself".

Trakeena: Excellent. Now the first planet on our agenda is…

Astronema & Divatox: EARTH!!!!

Trakeena: My, my. It seems as though you 2 are already aware of my plan.

Astronema & Divatox: We've got…

Astronema: .. History with that planet

Astronema: Earth would have been mine if it wasn't for my meddlesome brother…. I despise him. He was constantly interfering with my plans. Then he destroyed Zordon, whose good energy wiped out the entire Alliance. Earth shall face my wrath!

Divatox: Earth would have been MINE if Dark Specter didn't call me away to the Cimmerian Planet. I had just beaten those Power Pukes too. At least Dark Specter is destroyed now. Muahahahahaha.

Trakeena: Now, now. No need to dwell on the past. We will conquer it TODAY and eliminate every force of good in this Universe. Evil shall reign forever!

All three women burst into loud cheers.

Astronema: When should we attack?

Divatox: We attack…… NOW!!!!

All three women laugh maniacally as they teleport away to Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_**Outside Tiffany's House, Angel Grove – Earth, 2/29/2012; 5:10 PM**_

David and Tiffany land outside Tiffany's house after teleporting away from the Temple of Power. David reaches out and takes Tiffany's hand.

David: You did great out there today.

Tiffany gives David a blank look.

Tiffany: I guess…

David: Come on Tiff! You can't seriously be telling me that you weren't the least bit excited. You become a Power Ranger on your 16th birthday and help save the world. Ok, it's officially your 4th but you get what I mean. It's one of the best things to possibly happen to us.

Tiffany pulls her hand away from David and turns her back to him.

Tiffany: You actually enjoyed what we did earlier? Didn't you realize our lives were at stake? We were also putting the lives of billions of people on our shoulders. The responsibility is too great. If we screw up, the world could possibly end. If anything happens to one of us…

David: Don't talk like that baby. Look, I know you have your doubts. I can't guarantee that we'll always be safe. I can't even guarantee that we'll always succeed at helping to save the planet. What I can guarantee is that for as long as we're alive, I will love you and do anything in my power to ensure that you are safe.

David walks forward and puts his hands around Tiffany. Tiffany turns around. David sees tears welling up in her eyes.

David: What's wrong, Tiff? Please don't cry.

Tiffany smiles at him.

Tiffany: These are tears of joy. I've never had anyone say that to me before. It's really touching. I want you to know that I'll love you too for as long as I live.

David: Of course you haven't heard it before. We're only 16. What kind of sap would say something this young? I mean, besides me of course.

Tiffany chuckles and kisses her boyfriend passionately. Suddenly the sky begins to blacken and heavy winds begin to blow. Tiffany and David look up in shock as the sky becomes covered with black clouds and different-colored bolts of lightning begin to strike the Earth. The color of the bolts alternated between green, purple, and red.

David: Is lightning supposed to come out in 3 different colors?

Tiffany: No. Something's not right.

A tornado begins to form from the black clouds. It slowly winds down towards the planet's surface and starts moving through the city. The tornado's destructive force is so great that even the tallest building in Angel Grove was ripped to shreds. The tornado continued to head in the direction of Tiffany and David, leaving a long trail of destruction behind it.

Tiffany: This can't be happening. Are we under attack?

David: Unless this is Mother Nature's twisted way of telling us not to pollute anymore, I think it's a safe bet to say we're under attack by someone or something that's very powerful.

Tiffany tries to contact Ninjor through the communicator.

Tiffany: Damn it! The signal's jammed. Nothing's getting through or going out. It looks like we're on our own on this one. We should probably morph and call the Zords.

David nods. Before the two could even pull out their morphers, a giant hole appears in the black clouds overhead. A blinding flash of light appears in the sky and a giant green orb of energy slowly descends from the heavens. Tiffany's jaw drops at the sight of the orb. 3 women are standing within the orb: the one on the left is dressed in a black and silver jumpsuit with purple hair and is wielding a sharp staff, the one in the middle is dressed in a black revealing corset with a tattered red skirt and a long red cape with a mask covering her eyes, and the one standing on the right is dressed in a black cloak but her suit has many bug features and on her head rests a headdress that looks like a fly's head with purple eyes.

The evil emanating from that orb gave Tiffany chills. She had never felt anything like this before. She looked over at David. David was standing very still and kept his eyes trained on the 3 villainesses. Tiffany knew David was also shaken up but David's face reveals nothing.

David: Whoa, 3 hotties who are baddies. As much as I love watching hot women being all badass on TV, them existing in real life and threatening our very existence is definitely not something I'd wish for.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile. David's ability to crack jokes even in such bleak circumstances still astonishes her. Tiffany pulls out her morpher and signals for David to do so as well. David pulls out his morpher and looks at Tiffany.

David: Shall we, my love?

Tiffany: But of course, my dear. It's Morphin Time!

David: Silver Dragon!

Tiffany: Crimson Phoenix!

Now morphed, the two Rangers make haste for downtown Angel Grove where the green orb landed to face the three diabolical villainesses and stop this madness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_**Downtown Angel Grove – Earth, 2/29/2012; 5:25 PM**_

David and Tiffany arrive at Downtown Angel Grove to see the giant energy orb sitting in a giant crater in the middle of Central Grove Park. The three villainesses lower the energy orb and walk up to the power duo.

Divatox: Hmph. So this is it? Just two Power Rangers? HA! I was hoping for more of a challenge.

Astronema: Two Rangers or a hundred, it doesn't matter. We'll crush them all.

David looks over at Tiffany and notices her beginning to tense up.

David: Come on baby. I need you to get your head in the game. It's our duty to protect the planet. Come on. Let's do this!

Tiffany shakes off her worries and gathers herself into a defensive stance. Trakeena walks forward and points her staff at the Silver Ranger.

Trakeena: You sure are cocky. I'm surprised tiny silver lizards believe they can take on a powerful scorpion.

David: I've got nothing to fear from you.

Divatox: Do you even know who we are, little boy? The one pointing her staff at you is Trakeena. She nearly destroyed an entire space colony filled with thousands of people and almost defeated the Galaxy Power Rangers. The one with the purple hair is Astronema. If you don't remember her, she and her band of monsters nearly took over the world over a decade ago. As for me, I'm Divatox. I defeated the Turbo Power Rangers and destroyed the Power Chamber a year before Astronema ran wild over this planet. We're the 3 most powerful evil beauties in the Universe, except I'm the most beautiful of all of course.

David: I don't care if you're my old nanny. If you're going to threaten my planet AND my girlfriend, I'll beat you down with my bare hands.

Trakeena: Enough of this. Divatox, you are to follow the original plan. Astronema and I will take care of things here.

Divatox glares once at Trakeena.

Divatox: _I'm the Queen of Evil and here I am getting bossed around by some girl who's part insect. Wait till I squish her like a puny little bug…_

Divatox then teleports away from the scene.

Tiffany: Where'd she go?

Astronema: Don't worry about it. If I were you, I'd worry more about yourselves.

Trakeena's lip curls and she fires powerful green bolts at David. David gets hit straight in the chest and is blasted away. David smashes through the wall of a nearby building. Tiffany rushes over to David to check if he's ok. She pulls David out of the rubble and grabs his hand.

Tiffany: David, are you alright?

David groans and then nods his head.

David: I'll be alright. Don't worry about me…. LOOK OUT!

Purple bolts of energy fly past Tiffany's head and a giant explosion erupts behind her. Tiffany turns towards the source of the attack. Astronema walks towards David and Tiffany with her Wrath staff pointed at Tiffany's head. Tiffany stands up and calls for her weapon.

Tiffany: Phoenix Gauntlets, power up!

A pair of orange-colored metal gauntlets appears around Tiffany's gloved hands. Energy courses through the gauntlets as Tiffany looks down at them. Tiffany raises her arms in a fighting position.

Tiffany: You want a piece of me? Bring it on.

Astronema fires another blast of purple energy and Tiffany somersaults to her left to dodge the blast. Then Tiffany runs towards Astronema and punches Astronema across the cheek with a strong right hook. Astronema staggers and spits out some blood. Tiffany raises her left arm to go in for another strong punch. Astronema recovers and ducks to avoid the punch. Astronema flicks her Wrath staff and trips Tiffany with a well-aimed strike at her feet. Tiffany falls and Astronema steps on Tiffany's neck with her left boot. Tiffany begins to choke and starts flailing her arms to try to get herself free.

Astronema: Pathetic. I was expecting more from a Power Ranger.

Astronema applies more force on Tiffany's neck. Tiffany could barely breathe and all she could manage was tiny coughs.

Tiffany: _This… is… it. I'm… going to die…_

Astronema smiles and begins to laugh uncontrollably. She steps even harder on Tiffany's neck and Tiffany yells out.

Astronema: This is toooo easy.

Tiffany's vision begins to blur as she opens her eyes and looks up. Suddenly, Astronema's boot is gone from her throat and Astronema is nowhere in sight. As she struggles to catch her breath, Tiffany notices that David is standing over her.

David: Are you alright?

Tiffany coughed.

Tiffany: Yeah. I'll be fine. What happened?

David: I kicked Astronema off you. She crashed hard against the wall. She's over there.

David points to the base of the wall on the other side of the room. Astronema laid there. She was as still as a statue.

Tiffany: Is she dead or just unconscious?

David: I'm pretty sure she's unconscious. I don't think she'll die from just a kick. Catch your breath. This isn't over yet.

???: You've got that right, boy. The game has only just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_**Downtown Angel Grove – Earth, 2/29/2012; 5:40 PM**_

David and Tiffany turn towards the direction from which the voice came. Before they could see the speaker, David and Tiffany are struck by powerful green bolts of energy. David and Tiffany are blasted off their feet and crash against the wall. More and more green energy bolts are fired at David and Tiffany and soon they are engulfed in explosions. As the smoke clears, Tiffany and David climb to their feet and look for the source of the blasts. They look across the room to see Trakeena standing with her staff pointed straight at them.

Trakeena: Like I said, this game has only just begun. But I intend to end it NOW.

Trakeena walks over to Astronema and pulls her to her feet.

Trakeena: I knew you were just lying there. Come and help me finish off these two pathetic excuses for Rangers.

Astronema: Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I can't use a little rest. And you need me to help you? I thought you were supposed to be the rightful ruler of the Universe. So why would you need me?

Trakeena: You're questioning me at a time like this? We had a pact. If you don't help me, I'll destroy them myself and you'll be next.

Trakeena and Astronema continue to engage in a heated discussion. Tiffany and David couldn't believe their eyes.

Tiffany: I say we run now while we have the chance.

David: No. We're not running. If we run, they'll eventually find us and kill us later. I say we stay and fight NOW. Drago Blade, Power Up!

A silver sword appears in David's hand. The blade was shaped like a katana with a dragon's head design on the hilt.

David: Are you with me, Tiffany? Don't worry. I promised I'd protect you, baby.

Tiffany looks down at her Phoenix Gauntlets and wonders why she even has them on or why she's even in a Power Rangers suit at all. She was just a normal shy high school student just 3 hours ago. Why must she be the one who's given this power?

David: Tiff? TIFF?!?!

David calls Tiffany again and again but Tiffany appears to be lost in her thoughts. David gives up and rushes at Trakeena and Astronema.

David: I hope you two don't mind if I cut in.

David leaps up and slashes Trakeena across the chest and then kicks her against the wall. Astronema takes aim at David with her Wrath staff but David knocks the staff aside with his sword. David takes a swing at Astronema's head but Astronema ducks and dives for her Wrath staff. She grabs it and fires a blast at David's head. David reflects the blast back at Astronema with his sword and the blast nearly hit Astronema's face. Astronema jumps up and starts swinging her Wrath staff at David. David parries each attack with his sword. Astronema suddenly thrusts her staff hard at David to try to stab him but David blocks the attack with his sword. David twirls his sword around and knocks the staff out of Astronema's hand. David kicks the staff away and points his sword at Astronema's neck.

David: Now, who were you calling pathetic?

Astronema's eyes widen and she slowly backs away from David. David keeps the sword pointed at her neck.

Astronema: Please, can't we talk about this? It was all Trakeena's idea to invade Earth. Spare me, please. I was being forced to do this.

David: I could care less whose idea it was to invade Earth. You tried to kill my girlfriend. I told you I'd beat you down with my bare hands. You wouldn't listen. Now I'll have your head.

David raises his sword. Astronema, realizing she's beaten, closes her eyes.

David: Goodbye Astronema.

Astronema hears a slashing sound and closed her eyes even tighter. After a few seconds, she realizes she's still alive and opens her eyes. The Silver Ranger was standing there with his sword still raised. He was awfully still.

Astronema: What the hell?

The Silver Ranger suddenly falls forward and lands face-first on the ground. Astronema looks up and sees Trakeena holding a sword. The tip of the sword was covered with blood.

Trakeena: I saved your pathetic skin, Astronema.

Astronema could only stare.

Trakeena: I heard you. You were hoping to have the Ranger destroy me by blaming this entire idea on me. You dirty snake. I'd kill you where you stand but still have your uses. For now, you get to live.

Astronema keeps a blank look on her face and walks over to pick up her Wrath staff. She looks around the room. The Crimson Ranger was nowhere in sight.

Astronema: Where's the Crimson Ranger?

Trakeena: Wasn't she standing over there just a few minutes ago?

Astronema: I was busy fighting off the Silver Ranger. I can't keep my eyes on both of them.

Trakeena: Well go find her! I'll finish off the Silver Ranger.

Astronema runs outside the building and sets out to find the Crimson Ranger. Meanwhile, Trakeena walks over the Silver Ranger and raises her sword up.

Trakeena: Well Silver Ranger, I believe I'll be the one who'll be taking your head.

???: I don't think so.

Trakeena: Wha..??

Trakeena turns around and is hit hard in the face by a strong metal gauntlet. Trakeena spits out some black blood and looks up at her attacker. It's none other than Tiffany the Crimson Ranger. Tiffany continues to punch at Trakeena's face with all her strength before delivering one strong punch to Trakeena's gut. As Trakeena is keeled over in pain, Tiffany's gauntlets begin to blaze. Soon both gauntlets are covered in fire and fire is reflected in Tiffany's helmet visor.

Tiffany: This is for David. Sacred Fire Phoenix Punch!

Tiffany's flaming gauntlets shoot off her arm and fly straight towards Trakeena. The two gauntlets hit Trakeena squarely in the chest and go through her. Trakeena's eyes widen in bewilderment and she gasps once before catching on fire and falling to her knees. She glances at her hands once and then falls to the floor. Tiffany watches on as Trakeena is destroyed in a fiery explosion. The flaming gauntlets return to Tiffany's hands and the flames covering them burn out.

Tiffany: One down, two to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_**Temple of the Ninjetti - Phaedos, 2/29/2012; 5:45 PM**_

Dulcea paces around the Temple wondering what's going on. She walks up to her telescope and turns it until it faces Earth. Dulcea sees half of the Earth engulfed in dark clouds with holes formed all over.

Dulcea: This doesn't look good. The Earth is under attack but I can't do anything to help. I can't establish a telepathic connection to Ninjor. This is definitely not good.

???: You've got that right, jungle girl.

Dulcea turns around and her eyes widen.

Dulcea: Divatox?

Divatox: In the flesh.

Dulcea: I thought you were purified by Zordon's energy wave. You're not supposed to be here.

Divatox sneers and walks towards Dulcea.

Divatox: There are a lot of things that aren't supposed to be but yet they are. For example, you're not supposed to be trapped in this temple by an ancient curse cast on you by me. The Earth isn't supposed to be under attack but yet it is. I'm sure you get the idea.

Dulcea: You old hag. Why are you here? Are you here just to gloat that you've returned?

Divatox: You have something I need. Actually you have both of the items I require.

Dulcea: And that would be?

Divatox: I know you've hidden the Dark Fortress within Phaedos' core and you know the location of my Subcraft and Space Base. I need you to raise the Dark Fortress and tell me the whereabouts of my Subcraft and Space Base.

Dulcea: Ha. You're kidding, right? You think I'd comply with your request? I'll never help you.

Divatox: I knew you'd be difficult. I guess I'll have to obtain your help through force.

Divatox spins and lands a tornado kick on Dulcea. Dulcea gets knocked back but she lands on her feet and gathers herself. The two women stare at each other with hatred burning in each other's eyes. Dulcea rushes at Divatox and begins twirling her staff. Divatox's eyes glow and she begins firing heat beams from her eyes. Dulcea uses her staff to deflect the beams back towards Divatox. Divatox dodges the beams and rushes toward Dulcea. Dulcea thrusts her staff at Divatox but Divatox rolls to the side to avoid the attack. She then delivers a kick to Dulcea's side and Dulcea gets knocked to the ground.

Divatox: Face it, Dulcea. You were never a match for me a century ago and you won't be now.

Dulcea: Heh. We'll see about that.

Dulcea jumps to her feet and sticks her staff into the ground. Dulcea begins chanting a spell and soon Dulcea begins to glow. Dulcea completes the spell and a strong gust of wind hits Divatox. Divatox's cape flies out behind her as she braces herself against the strength of the wind. Dulcea rushes towards Divatox and throws a punch at Divatox. Divatox raises her left arm to guard but it was too late. The punch had connected with Divatox's face and she was knocked to the ground. Divatox looked up at Dulcea with surprise.

Divatox: _How is that possible? Her speed and strength have increased. I've never heard of a spell that can do that. What is this?_

Dulcea pulls her staff out of the ground and breaks the staff into two parts. She begins twirling the two halves and a loud whistling sound echoes throughout the temple. Divatox is unfazed by this, having heard this sound many times in their many encounters long ago. She climbs to her feet and rushes at Dulcea. Dulcea stops twirling her staff halves and throws one of them at Divatox. Divatox catches it and continues running at Dulcea. Divatox swings the staff at Dulcea and Dulcea blocks the attack. Divatox raises her left leg high and aims a high kick at Dulcea's head but Dulcea ducks. Dulcea kicks Divatox's right leg and trips her. Divatox falls to the ground and Dulcea grabs her staff half out of Divatox's hand. She reattaches her staff and points it between Divatox's eyes.

Divatox: Hmmmm. Not bad, Dulcea. It's been a while and you've improved.

Dulcea: Thank you.

Divatox: What exactly is that spell you cast on yourself to give yourself this power boost?

Dulcea: Normally I wouldn't tell anyone but since you're about to die, I guess I can tell you. It was an ancient prayer that allows me to temporarily use the powers of the Ninjetti.

Divatox: Temporary, huh? Well that makes things much easier.

Divatox extends her right hand and a sword materializes. Divatox's eyes begin to glow. Dulcea's eyes widen as she realized she almost fell for one of Divatox's oldest tricks. Divatox uses deception to win battles where her power alone is not sufficient. She would pretend to suffer defeat and when you lower your guard, she'd summon her sword and blast you with her heat beams. When you're hit, she'll cut off your legs and kill you after you give her what she wants.

Dulcea: Oh damn it to hell.

Divatox fires her heat beams at Dulcea, which hit her in the chest. Dulcea staggers back and Divatox smiles.

Divatox: It's all over now.

Divatox swings her sword at Dulcea's legs but her attack is blocked! Divatox looks up at Dulcea and sees Dulcea smiling.

Dulcea: I've seen you do this enough to know when you're going to do it.

Divatox glowers and gets to her feet. She raises her sword and Dulcea raises her staff. Divatox slashes at Dulcea and Dulcea blocks. Dulcea starts jabbing at Divatox with her staff. Divatox knocks aside each attack with her sword but Dulcea's increased speed was giving Divatox difficulty. Divatox aimed a kick at Dulcea's legs. Dulcea trips to the ground and Divatox reaches out a hand to grab Dulcea's arm. Divatox begins to drain Dulcea's energy. Dulcea watched in horror as Divatox began to glow and radiate with power. Dulcea grabbed her staff and jabs Divatox hard in the chest with the staff. This knocks Divatox forward but the damage has already been done. Divatox had drained Dulcea of the Ninjetti powers and now was more powerful than ever. Divatox extends her hand and blasts Dulcea with a blast of wind. Dulcea is pushed back and Divatox continues pushing Dulcea until Dulcea is pinned against the wall.

Divatox: Incredible. Too bad this power is only temporary. I'd be invincible if I had this power forever. Now, it's time for me to extract the information out of you by force.

Divatox's eyes began to glow red and she fired eyebeams into Dulcea's brain. After a minute, Divatox finishes and releases Dulcea.

Divatox: Thank you Dulcea. You were of great help.

Divatox laughs evilly as she teleports into the Dark Fortress. She turns it on and flies it out of the planet's core. With the coordinates of the Space Base taken from Dulcea, Divatox pilots the Dark Fortress to the location of her Subcraft.

Meanwhile, Dulcea is lying unconscious on the temple floor. An owl flies by and lands on Dulcea's staff. The owl stares at Dulcea for a long while before giving one loud hoot and flying away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_**Downtown Angel Grove – Earth, 2/29/2012; 6:00 PM**_

Tiffany runs over to David and turns him over. She pressed her ear against David's chest and checked to see if David was alive. She felt David's heart beat and heard him breathing. She immediately gave a sigh of relief. She sets David down.

Tiffany: You stay here and catch a breather. I'll go and take care of Astronema.

Tiffany walks out of the building and looks to her left. Astronema was randomly blasting the vicinity with purple energy bolts.

Astronema: Come out of hiding, Crimson Ranger! I know you're hiding from me! There's no use in hiding. I WILL find you.

Tiffany: You don't need to look very far. I'm right here!

Without thinking, Astronema whirls around and fires energy bolts from her staff at Tiffany. Tiffany leaps high into the air to avoid the blasts and reached her hands behind her back. Several red-colored kunai appear in her hands. Tiffany takes aim at Astronema.

Tiffany: Phoenix Kunai!

Tiffany begins throwing the kunai at Astronema. Astronema starts somersaulting backwards. She manages to dodge all but one of the kunai. The other kunai was heading straight for her face but she lifted her staff to cover face and block the kunai.

Astronema: You think these little knives can hit me? Please, you're going to have to try harder than that.

Tiffany lands on the ground and takes a long look at Astronema. She then calls out into the sky.

Tiffany: Crimson Claymore!

A flash of red light appears and a long broadsword with a red hilt and a flame design on the blade materializes in Tiffany's hand. Tiffany holds the sword in both hands and raises the sword in a guard position.

Tiffany: Astronema, I'll be delivering your head to my boyfriend when he wakes up. Any last words before I cut you to pieces?

Astronema: Just three. Fire the Satellasers!

Tiffany looks up to see a giant ship hovering in the sky above her. The ship fires a green beam down on Tiffany. The area around Tiffany begins to explode and in a matter of seconds Tiffany was engulfed in all the explosions caused by the Satellasers' destructive power. Tiffany is then hurled through the air and lands hard on top of a car. Tiffany powers down and tries to stand up but the pain was unbearable. She had never been in this much pain before. Her clothes were ripped and dark scorch marks could be seen all over them. Tiffany grimaces as she tried to sit up. Astronema smiles and aims her staff at Tiffany. She fires a blast at the car that Tiffany's on. Tiffany quickly rolls over and drops to the floor just as the blast hits the car. The car explodes and the force of the explosion launches Tiffany into the air and she crashes through the window of a nearby house.

Tiffany: _Holy crap. My whole body is aching and I've got so many cuts and burns. I need to morph again. Where's my morpher?_

Tiffany reaches in her pockets and the nearby floor for her morpher but it was nowhere to be found.

Astronema: Looking for this?

Tiffany's jaw drops as she sees Astronema holding her Power Morpher in her left hand.

Astronema: I don't think you'll need this anymore. I'll keep it safe for you. Hahahaha. And now… I believe we were right about here before you decided to interrupt.

Astronema aims the tip of her staff between Tiffany's eyes and walks closer. Tiffany kept her face emotionless as she looks up at Astronema's face.

Astronema: Goodbye, Ranger.

Astronema raises her staff up for the final strike. WHAM! David kicks Astronema in the back and Astronema is sent flying into the house's kitchen. Tiffany looks up at David in wonder. David looks down at her.

Tiffany: But, how?

David: I told you I'd protect you Tiff. No one touches my girl and gets away with it. Are you alright?

Tiffany: I'll be alright. Astronema has my morpher though.

David: Don't worry, I'll get it back.

David raises his Drago Blade as Astronema gets to her feet. Astronema glares at David and points her staff at David.

David: This again?

Astronema fires energy bolt after energy bolt at David. David uses his katana to deflect every single blast at Astronema. Astronema dodges each blast and cries out angrily.

Astronema: You… you're constantly getting in my way, Silver Ranger.

David: How many times do I have to tell you? If you lay so much as a finger on my girlfriend, you'll have to answer to me. That's enough of these distractions. It's time for us to end this.

David charges at Astronema with his katana raised and Astronema rushes toward David. David swings at Astronema and Astronema blocks with her staff. David continues to slash and slash at Astronema but she manages to block every swing. David takes a swing at Astronema's legs and Astronema blocks with the base of her staff. Then, David headbutts Astronema. Astronema staggers backward and David takes this opportunity to slash Astronema across the chest. Astronema backs up and looks down at her wound. She clenches her teeth and glares at David and begins firing blasts from her staff furiously. David rolls around to dodge the blasts and leaps up and punches Astronema in the face. David hears Astronema's nose break and blood drips out of Astronema's nose.

Astronema: ARGH!! I'll get you for this.

Astronema throws her staff at David and David leans back to dodge. Astronema rushes at David and punches him in the stomach. David keels over in pain and Astronema elbows David in the back. David falls to the ground and cries out in pain. Astronema steps down on David's back.

Astronema: You pathetic Ranger. You thought you could best ME in battle? Don't make me laugh. I was able to fight before you even learned how to walk.

David: Heh heh, you think you've won? Now, who's dreaming?

David grabs Astronema's leg and pulls her down to the ground. He turns around and wraps both his legs around Astronema's head.

David: Now, what were you saying? Something about me being unable to best you?

Astronema looks at David with widened eyes.

Astronema: _I can't believe this. I've lost._

David: I told you that I'd never forgive you if you tried to hurt my girlfriend. Yet you just kept going after her. Well, I warned you. You brought this upon yourself. Bye, Astronema

David twists his legs hard and Astronema's neck snaps. Astronema's limp body slumps to the ground. David gets to his feet and looks down at Astronema's corpse.

David: Just to be sure.

David stabs his sword through Astronema's heart. He leaves the sword there for a minute before pulling it out. He picks up Tiffany's morpher and tosses it to her. He looks into Tiffany's face.

David: Two down, one to go. Come on Tiff. Let's go find Divatox.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_**Downtown Angel Grove – Earth, 2/29/2012; 6:45 PM**_

David and Tiffany stepped out of the house and onto the sidewalk. Hovering above them was the Dark Fortress. Its green glow lit up the entire vicinity.

David: What in the world is that?

Tiffany: I have no idea, but that thing fired a giant green beam that nearly destroyed me. If it wasn't for my powers, I'd probably be a goner. Speaking of which..... It's Morphin' Time! Crimson Phoenix!

Nothing happened. Tiffany called out her morph cry again and again but nothing happened. She looked down at her morpher and saw that the Power Coin was charred and had small cracks on it.

Tiffany: Oh god. What the hell happened to it? Did Astronema try to destroy it while I was down?

David: Didn't you say that you got blasted by that giant UFO-looking thing?

Tiffany: Yeah, I was covered in explosions and I actually powered down. Wait, you don't think...?

David: I do. That ship's laser was probably so powerful that it damaged your powers and now you're unable to morph. I think you should...

Before David could utter another word, a white beam of light shot down from the Dark Fortress. At the same spot where the Dark Fortress fired upon, a large army of green, blue and red colored robot warriors appeared. Divatox materializes in front of the robot warriors and grins at the Rangers.

Divatox: Well, well, well. It seems my two "associates" couldn't handle two pathetic Rangers. And what's this? The little girl has gone and damaged her morpher. How sad that the boy is Earth's last hope because the little girl couldn't handle the big leagues. Hehehe, ATTACK NOW!!!!

The robot warriors charge forward to fight for their Queen. David raises his Drago Blade.

David: Tiffany, teleport to the Temple of Power. You need to get Ninjor to fix the Power Coin for you. I'll hold off Divatox and her robot warriors.

Tiffany: No, you can't. I won't let you take them on all by yourself. I'm not going to leave.

Divatox: Who says I'm going to let you leave?

Divatox fires energy beams from her eyes at Tiffany. Tiffany sidesteps to dodge the blast and looks up to see Divatox standing right in front of her. Divatox summons her sword in her hand and slashes at Tiffany. Tiffany avoids the first attack and tries to kick Divatox but pain shoots through Tiffany's leg. Divatox punches Tiffany in the stomach and kicks her to the ground. David charges at Divatox but Divatox's robot warriors fire lasers at David's back to stop him. David resists the blasts and turns around. He charges at the robot warriors and uses his sword to deflect the laser blasts back at the robot warriors. Several of them are hit by their own laser blasts and are destroyed. The remaining warriors then stop their fire and holster their blasters. They pull out their swords and charge at David. Divatox smiles deeply as she watched her army surround the Silver Ranger. She points the tip of her sword at Tiffany's neck and laughs.

Divatox: Viva la Diva! Victory will be mine, little girl. I think it's time that I end your suffering. I see you're in great pain. You should just surrender. If you surrender, I promise to spare your life as well as your boyfriend's. You two can then live the rest of your days serving me as my obedient slaves. What do you say?

Tiffany's expression remains blank. She tried to keep her eyes trained on Divatox. She was in a tough situation and out of the corner of her eye, she saw David battling off Divatox's soldiers, but there were too many. David powered up his blade and unleashed a powerful slash attack on the group of soldiers. A giant flash of light blinded Tiffany as David's attack made contact. Divatox spun around to see what was going on and covered her eyes with her gloved hands. A giant explosion erupted on the spot where David stood and all of Divatox's soldiers were destroyed. However, David was nowhere in sight.

Tiffany: _No way. David can't be gone. He just can't. I have to go look for him._

Tiffany looks up to see Divatox still covering her eyes from the blinding flash. Tiffany grabbed both of Divatox's legs and pulled. Divatox fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. Tiffany got to her feet and ran to the spot where David stood. All she was saw a giant crater in the ground and flames. Tiffany walked slowly down into the crater to look around. Her boyfriend was not in sight. Tiffany's eyes began to water but before she could get a chance to mourn the loss of her loved one, she heard a loud shrieking laugh. She turned toward the source of the laugh. Divatox was on her feet. Tiffany could not believe the sight of the evil queen. Divatox stood above Tiffany with her hands on her hips and her red cape was billowing behind her with the Dark Fortress hovering above her; Divatox looked like she had just conquered the Earth. All hope seems lost: David is gone, her powers are gone, and she is all that stands between the evil pirate queen Divatox and her conquering the Earth.

Tiffany: Damn, this is turning out to be a birthday from Hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_**Divatox's Space Base - Depths of Space, 2/29/2012; 6:55 PM**_

A cloaked figure trudges through the darkness of the Subcraft. Pulling out a flashlight, the figure switches it on and aims the beam of light around. Making their way through the darkness, the stranger walked for what felt like miles before finally seeing a bright light. The stranger switched off the flashlight and sprinted towards the light. Slowing down, the stranger entered the room. A giant periscope was seen mounted to the ceiling in the middle of the room and treasure chests filled with what seemed like endless amounts of treasure were situated at all four corners of the room.

_?: This must be the bridge. Every room but this one has been powered off. Someone was just here... I'd better find what I came to find and fast._

The stranger began rummaging through all the treasure chests. Searching every nook and cranny, the stranger did not stop until everything was turned over. When the last treasure chest was emptied, the stranger hurled the chest at the wall in frustration.

_?: It HAD to have been here! I stashed it here when Divatox was defeated and Dulcea did nothing more than disable the ship's power and hide it. Whoever was just here must've taken it. But how could they have known about it? Unless..._

Before the stranger could finish that thought, a loud hum sounded through the Subcraft.

?: What in the world?

The Subcraft's engines began to sound. The stranger turned around to see light was filling the chasm he had crossed to get to the ship's bridge. The ship lurched forward as it began to break out of the Space Base's dock. Confused, the stranger walked over to the command console. The Subcraft had been set on a delayed start with an autopilot that couldn't be disabled. The stranger looked up and immediately knew who was behind this.

The Subcraft broke free of the Space Base's dock and activated its hyperdrive. Divatox's ship shot through space and time to reach the location set by its master. The stranger held on tight. After what felt like a rather fast trip, the Subcraft slowed down. Looking through Divatox's periscope, the stranger saw that they were approaching the planet, Earth.

_?: Thing's just got a lot more interesting...  
_


End file.
